Battery cells are used today in a wide variety of applications. Possible applications comprise, for instance, mobile applications such as portable computers, phones and other electronic devices. Other applications comprise automotive applications, for instance, in the framework of electric or hybrid cars.
In many of these applications high performance battery cells are employed. In these but also other battery cells it may be advisable to monitor one or more operational parameters of the respective battery cells in order to evaluate their performance, their state or other safety-critical conditions. For instance, when operating a battery cell outside its safety specifications, the battery cell may endanger a device comprising the battery cell or even the safety of a person or of an animal.
However, in applications comprising a plurality of individual batteries, battery cells or similar units the effort to read-out the respective data concerning the individual batteries, battery cells or units may become substantial. However, by taking one or more operational parameters into account, a lifespan of a battery cell, of a battery, an energy system or a similar unit may be improved. Moreover, fabrication- and/or implementation-related parameters may play an important role.
Therefore, a demand exists to improve a trade-off between simplifying monitoring a battery cell, its safety, its lifespan, its fabrication, and its implementation.